callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mystery Box
Untitled I found and added a pictue of the box to the article.Mdd3d 09:56, 17 August 2009 (UTC) That isn't a picture of it. Notice how the question mars aren't closer to the sides and one is upside down.--Poketape 16:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Actually, it IS the box. I checked on NDU, Verruckt, SNN and Der Riese, they all looked exactly like this one. I once got a Stielhandgranate from the Mystery box before in Shi No Numa User:Chily900 How are any of these "tricks" to getting good weapons out of the box confirmed? Tricks like "praying", knifing the lock, waiting until the question marks are lit up to open it - how do people call these "confirmed"? -Anonymous Editor In the trivia section it says that when the box is cycling through weapons, that a ice-cream truck tone will play.later in the article it mentions that if you dial the number on the pre-order Black Ops the tone will sound like the Box , but will more resemble a ice-cream truck but earlier it doesnt say the box resembles in my opinion the way it's written shows it is a ''ice cream truck so does anybody mind if i change one of these? Pavitio 15:46, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Pavitio List of Weapons specific to each map? Would it be suitable to divide the list of possible weapons into four sections, one for each map? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 16:42, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :That would be great. Very helpful. Go ahead and do it if you know them, I couldn't do it because I'm not all that familiar with Nazi Zombies. 16:48, November 3, 2009 :(UTC) :Complete. Thoughts? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 17:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Ultimate Troll: Yeah...I can give you the common list for the Kino Der Toten map...but that would kinda apply for nearly every other map...Wounder Weapons are usually only exeption... (Note: I forgot name of the last Shotgun...) :CZ75(Sorry if Mispelled) :CZ75 Dual Weild :G11 :HK21 :RPK :Cymbal Monkey :Aug :FN Fal :Spas 12 :L96A1 :Dragnov(Sorry if Mispelled) :Ray Gun :__________________ :Hope This Helps You! : Mystery Box song proof On the bottom of this page : http://blackops.digitalwarfare247.com/news/2-sided-black-ops-poster-pre-order you can see a video and it is a person calling the number that COAZ's connection won't connect to and its legit so we need to restore that bullet point. [[User:TheManOfIron|'TheManOfIron']] 01:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :It is speculation. Speculation does not belong on pages. The wiki is not a crystal ball. YuriKaslov 01:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) How the hell is that speculation? That video is solid proof of the number. [[User:TheManOfIron|'TheManOfIron']] 01:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC How the hell does that sound like the mystery box? It sounds like a fucking ice cream truck! It is not proof. Conqueror of all Zombies 01:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) symbols im was just wondering but once i brought the mystery box on shi no numa and when it opened there where loads of wired symbols on the inside of the box should anyone write about this on the page? 10:05, October 27, 2010 (UTC) symbols im was just wondering but once i brought the mystery box on shi no numa and when it opened there where loads of wired symbols on the inside of the box should anyone write about this on the page? 10:05, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Troll: I dont think people (When opening the box) care to look whats inside it anyways...The ? marks are the only thing people seem to notice... WW2 guns in the remakes of the 4 zombie maps is it impossible to get mystery box only weapons(WW2) like the MG42 and the BAR. Hunter Steven 23:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) wish MW2 had zombies the guns were great Wait What!? Since when was it called "Random Box"? After all this time calling it the Mystery Box why has it changed? And somebody change the background because I can barley see when I type!! General Geers 08:28, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Someone Did It Because Its Most Common Name Is The Random Box Not The Mystery Box :P Sqaushyfire 1000 21:22, April 20, 2011 (UTC) But the most common name ''is ''Mystery Box.... General Geers 22:34, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Err no i have got an xbox and i think the only time ive heard anyone say mystery box was a 7 year old noob so :P Sqaushyfire 1000 00:46, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Still, he should have asked a sysop to do that. http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png MatheusBond Talk http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png 00:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) The most popular name is irrelevant, what matters is the offical name, which is "Mystery Box". General Geers 00:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png MatheusBond Talk http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png 00:58, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Still, I've never heard anyone call it the Random Box. Everyone I play with calls it the Mystery Box.Zombiedeath 18:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Troll: Ive heard many names for the Box...Random Box, Mystery Box but no General Geers...online the most common name for that thing is "The Box" as said by many players who dont wanna say "Hey lets go find the Random Box!"... Naa! Ritekio: I believe it is called the "Random Box" as the weapon you get is random. Ultimate Troll: I was told that it was the Mystery Box just because that Random Box and Mystery Box both have the same meaning, but Mystery Box kinda sounds better to me... Question Can you really get the MP40 and the STG-44 out of the mystery box in all of the Call of Duty: Black Ops maps, counting the original versions. I'm asking this because I made an edit and someone reverted my edit despite the fact I've used the mystery box a good amount of times yet has never recieved one of those before.Dinosaurfan1 04:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) No, weapons from the wall cannot be acquired from the box. 16:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) M60/stoner 63 on the Wii? i don't think this is true, i have BO on the wii and played a lot of zombie matches and didn't even see them go by. i can't find any proof that they exist in our version. so should we remove that note at the unavailable weapon section? 07:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC) It's not true. Those weapons don't appear in the box on any version. Zombiedeath 18:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC) rename COAZ, you renamed both Mystery Box pages to "Treasure Chest" because that is what it is in pre-game intel. But wouldn't that be like renaming the Monkey Bomb pages to "Cymbal Monkey?" JerryWiffle 00:21, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Isn't the Monkey Bomb called "Monkey Bomb" when you equip it? And the Crawler Zombies page was called so because they where refered to as such in pre-game intel. CoaZTalk 00:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Mystery box racist? Me and my frind wwere playin COD on tha weekend and the box only gave me bad stuff llyk tha pistol and tha duel pistols, but my firend got the AUG and the thundergun and I think it's because the Trayarc company put in a sensor so they saw my avatar was black and they don't like black people so thay made it so I dint get any good wepons but my white friend got all the good weapons? Do you think that Trayarc is racist? That doesn't make any sense, anon. [[User:MatheusBond|'MatheusBond']] Say hello to my MP40! 02:53, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : He is not an anon....- 02:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry, didn't pay attention... [[User:MatheusBond|'MatheusBond''']] Say hello to my MP40! 02:57, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : :: I would use the "Can't tell if trolling..." but I'm pretty sure he's just stupid. Slowrider7 02:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : I agreez with t3h guy : Omg the same s--t happnes to me! my avatar was black and it gave me bad weapons, im glad someone had the same problem as me. : Yes, because Treyarch (nice spelling BTW) has a sensor to see who's not white. CoaZTalk 03:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Herp-a-derp-a-derp.- 03:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :: IT CANT TELL IF YOUR'E BLACK! it looks at your avatar you idiot! :::HURR-DURR it is Omnicube1 03:12, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I was bieng sarcastic... CoaZTalk 03:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::You're calling him an idiot when you accuse an entire company of detecting your avatar's skin colour and giving you bad weapons in a box which has the same chance of dropping every weapon, right. That makes sense. And I call BS since my avatar is white and I don't get any better chances at the box than somebody with a black avatar. :::Ultimate Troll: Er....i Dunno bout that...maybe you just have some seriously bad luck? Name All I have to say is THANK YOU SO MUCH to the people who got the name back to Mystery Box. I was terrified that it was going to be officially named "the Treasure Chest." That would have made me feel like a pirate. I've been calling it the Mystery Box since the first time I layed my hands on an Xbox controler. Thanks again to the negotiators. (Btw: I just got a tooth pulled. I'm on loopy gas if I spelled anything easy wrong). 21:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 74u from box I edited the Kino Der Toten part because last time i knew the Ak-74u was an off the wall weapon. To all Wii owners on this wikia please re-edit this article if you actually can get the Ak-74u from the mystery box on the Wii version of Black Ops.Cloudstrife4life 12:28, August 14, 2011 (UTC) two bits of information should probability percentage be included next to each gun? For example: Crossbow = 25.00% of the time. I'm just throwing this bit of advice out to everyone who likes to use the mystery box. Trivia: i found out that you can CONTROL the mystery box , freaky huh? To control the box you need to verbally say what weapon you want the box. First time i controlled the box , it was downstairs on Kino Der Toten (i was playing Solo) and i said something along the lines of "I wish i had the HK21 right about now" , i then used the box and i could claim the HK21. But it doesn't work all of the time , i'd say that it works about 10% or 15% in about every three out of six games. This is just possible trivia and something that should be included. Cloudstrife4life 15:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :....You're kidding....right? Carbonite 0 15:51, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :About controlling the mystery box? I'm not kidding i controlled the box on solo first then went on-line to see if it was a fluke. It wasn't a fluke. Cloudstrife4life 12:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) unavalible weapons is this really needed?butthead4 Somebody has vandalised the teddy bear section. 12:07, November 27, 2011 (UTC) False info on page Why does it say that you can get multiple Thunderguns on Ascension and Nacht? This has never been confirmed to be possible without glitching. Same thing for two wunderwaffes on Der Riese. Ultimate Troll: I dont think the same players can get 2 thunderguns or wunderwaffles, but i have heard that their is a chance that out of 4 players, 2 players CAN get the Thunder/Waffle...though i also heard that the chance of that happening is like finding the next CoD 6 months before anyone else and owning it.....very rare chance. Size of the Box? Ok, so I'm trying to make a replica of the mystery box. I was gonna use LED lights to create the luminecance the box creates, and was gonna figure out a wiring to play a sound when opened or something. I'm trying to find the mystery boxes length, and I want it to look real, not compact or oversized. I already estimated a Length of 58.5 inches, but I'm missing hight and width. anyone here have a logical guess? The Mystery box is kinda like a love story. You go too it and either be happy with it because you got a good weapon or yell at it because you got a bad weapon. Then it goes on till you get the teddy bear. It found out you have been too other box location and it will leave u alone forever And when the box respawns somewhere else that's your next one LOL XD SKILLStoTHRILLS (talk) 01:37, September 3, 2013 (UTC)SKILLStoTHRILLS